


Angels and Demons

by ZiKyDoesThings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Garden of Eden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiKyDoesThings/pseuds/ZiKyDoesThings
Summary: Crowley finds out that some humans are planing on raiding the grave of an old friend of his. Furious at this, he asks Aziraphale to help him.
Relationships: Previous Crowley & Eve (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get great ideas for stories when I dream. I'm just super glad that this is one of the ones I managed to remember enough of to get a basic layout.

“Angel!” Crowley yells as he bursts into the bookshop, making Aziraphale and a customer the angel had been talking to jump.

“Is that really necessary?” Aziraphale asks.

“Uh, considering what I just found out a bunch of people found and are planing to go into, yeah. It was necessary.” Crowley says, showing the angel his phone screen. The would-be customer, realizing that they’d lost the shop owner’s attention, huffs before walking away after leaving the book they’d been trying to get on a counter. They heard rumors off things happening if you try to steal a book from A. Z. Fell’s and didn’t want to risk finding out any of them are true.

“Oh my. That’s… that’s definitely not good at all. I take it you’d like my help with them?” Aziraphale says, paling at what he’d read on the phone screen.

“I was actually thinking that you could check on the place it all started. I think I know a way I can get where she was placed myself, and I seriously doubt they’ll expect a giant snake inside.”

“Because if they _do_ manage to realize exactly who they found, then knowing how humans can be at times it becomes only a matter of time until they realize it’s not that far, correct?” Aziraphale asks, knowing that the two of them were the only ones in the shop.

“Exactly.”

“I guess that explains why that was dropped off earlier.” Aziraphale says, pointing to a long, thin box he had leaning against a bookshelf. “I didn’t want to open it until I had an idea why it was sent back. I can help but worry that this is why.”

“Sadly, it probably is. Hopefully you don’t have to use it for anything other than intimidating them.” Crowley says, eying the box nervously. He didn’t even need to open it to get a good idea of what’s inside. Neither of them did.

“I hope so too. I take it you’ll be heading there now?” Aziraphale asks.

“Yeah. The sooner the better.”

“In that case, I guess I better prepare for going back there. I’ll try to leave in a day or two at the latest.” Aziraphale says, nervously. The place Crowley was asking him to go was a place with both good, and a couple bad, memories for both of them. It was also a place the two of them, along with just about all of Humanity in general, hadn’t been in forthousands of years.

After all, some humans had just managed to discover an old grave and were planning on raiding it, thinking it to be nothing but the grave of some random person who’d died years past. The grave of Eve, the human woman responsible for all human life being around today. There was no way the two of them are about to let humans take her from the cave used as her body’s final resting place. Especially since that leaves the risk of them finding Eden, which is still standing to this day.


End file.
